


Handon—The Society (kind of)

by lcegacies



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcegacies/pseuds/lcegacies
Summary: Handon Fanfiction where it is the end of the world and they have to figure it out. This is based(sort of) on the society but I did add my own twist.in the society its about these kids who get trapped in a town and are trying to figure a way out. All exits out of the town are “closed” by woods. And they have to learn how to behave, ration, and survive on their own.





	Handon—The Society (kind of)

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter of many!!   
> This chapter just explains everything, so that way I dont have to explain parts over time!!  
> I should be posting once a week, if the chapter is shorted I may be able to do too!! But I have school and a fan account to run! I will try my best!!

Everyone who was at the Salvatore School got trapped in Mystic Falls, the humans all left. They mashed it up as a gas leak but the truth was that the supernatural got trapped in there by triad. All the humans could leave but supernatural couldn’t. And if the humans did stay the force field would kill them, meaning they could never return. Nothing could come or go, just the town of Mystic Falls with 165 people inside. 

 

Hope became the leader, and everyone accepted it pretty quickly. She has sort of like an honor council that make Decision for everyone, everyone from the honor coulcil+ 2 more. There is Josie, Kaleb, and Raf for the representatives for each faction then Landon and Lizzie. MG volunteered not to do it because Lizzie is representing the younger kids and since more of them are witches it made sense. They have been there for 6 months, they all live at the salvatore school, to save energy and water also because all of there possessions are there so it was easier then putting people in random houses. They checked all the houses, stores, restaurants, both schools, and even warehouses for all the food. The food in the stores, stayed there it had refrigerators and space so that was easy. The food in the houses got moved into either the High school cafeteria or there friges. Before Alaric left he put Hope in charge telling her that she could make the tough decisions and everyone accepted his ruling. They liked Hope and knew she could do it, Landon helped her every step of the way. Whether it was emotional help or helping her make people stay in line. They rationed all the food the first week, 10 people put it all together then counted it. They ate the stuff that would go bad first, eggs, milk. Froze the bread. They all eat together and the food is rationed, people cant just take it when they get hungry. The food was somewhat easy, it was spring meaning crops would be growing, and Hope made sure that there was people farming for when the food did run out and with there numbers 1 year. The more difficult part was the blood, they counted the animal blood they had, and the human blood from the hospital. Still there was 42 vamps at the school and not enough blood. Even with half a bag a day, that was a descion for the council to make. Raf offered hunting saying of they kill an animal, the meet would go to the witches and werewolves and the blood would go to the vamps. It seemed good and that was the plan when they ran out, the still had 6 months worth of blood. And if that didnt work, they would take volunteers to give blood to feed, not forcing them. MG was the party planner, lifter speeter, he planned game nights, movie nights, trivia nights, talent shows, parties that were held at the mill, and dances with everything between. He came to Hope after 3 weeks relizing how not being around other people got to them and tried to lift there spirits. She said he was officially the lifter up spirts guy. He loved it, he got to do everything he loved. Everyone had to work, they had to clean up the garbage do the work that wasnt done anymore. And they didnt love it but they understood why. They had rules, simple rules:  
1\. Everyone does there job  
2\. You eat with everyone else, or you may take your food to your dorm (this was only applied to the uper levels the younger had to eat together)  
3\. Do not steal extra food.  
4\. If you dont follow these rules, you so spend a night in the cellar, or more if needed.   
Plus of course the normal rules like dont kill dont get into fights etc. Hope is the leader, and it is stressful. All 164 people are her responsibility, and if she screwed up they are all fucked. She knows this, she has to live with it, so its not easy. That is why she is so happy she had Landon helping her every moment through. He gives her advice or even just lets her cry on his shoulder. Its not easy for her but it is what she has to do and that is why she has the council to help make her life easier and to take some of the burden off of her. She has a lot of help not just the council, she also has the guard, mostly of Raf’s pack and Vamps, there is about 20 of them. They keep charge in front of the stores so peole wont take food, watch the streets, make sure the kids are safe, if anyone is in the cellar they guard that. But everyone is needed, 1 person doesnt do their job and the entire system falls apart. Everyone hates working I mean who would want to pick up trash or do 5am kitchen duty but they do it because they know what would happen if they didnt. The little kids get the easier jobs, they plant crops, water them, clean up a little, but mostly they just play games in the Library with MG or go outside. MG is the one who lifts there spirit, Hope told him that there is enough alcohol to last 5 years if they ration it. Meaning either 1 Keg, or 5 bottles at each party that there can only be 2 every month. He bargoned for 2 Kegs and 10 bottles but there is just 1 party a month that way after the first few kids show up there is no more boose. Everyone liked that plan better. Whats the point in a party if you cant even be drunk. But more they do movie nights, every night. MG went around and took everyone’s DVD’s since some jamming sequence that Triad put in doesnt allow Netflix. He also got movies from other people’s houses. That way they wont have to repeat a lot. Some are for the younger kids, and some are for the older they have those later in the night. And sometimes MG does a double feature where he will do a kid movie then 1 hour later play a movie for the teens. Lizzie works more with the younger kids, making sure they eat enough do there jobs and have fun. She goes to the council meetings pretty much representing them, she took Emma’s postition. Landon was only added cause he is sleeping with Hope and she let him because she was tired of telling him when she got back to there room, they moved in after all this went down he slept there anyways it got to difficult him coming leaving for clothes or when he needed something. So he got added on that but Hope just told everyone its because he was a pheonix which was complete bogus. 

But they still were trying to find a way out, but it was hard since they couldn’t talk to anyone on the outside it was hard. Alaric, Dorian and Emma are all in New Orleans with Freya, Keelin, Rebekah, and Marcel trying to figure a way out but they are as lucky as Hope and everyone elses: nothing.


End file.
